


Snippets

by Sophia_Bee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: Just a place to dump little bits of Cherik goodness that come out of my head now and then. Inspire me and maybe they will become stories! I highly recommend subscribing so you can get updates when I make then. xoxo





	1. Dance Like Nobody's Watching

Professor of German literature Erik Lehnsherr never noticed the new adjunct in the department until one day he rounded the corner to go to the elevator and happened upon him dancing. The other man didn't notice he was being observed, treating Erik to a few hip swivels and his hands being thrown in the air. Erik thought he could break the moment by dryly observing they were not in the club, but before he could open his mouth, the adjunct pivoted, thrust out a hip and their eyes met. Erik found himself staring at blue eyes, brown hair worn a little too long and delightfully freckled, flushed cheeks. The other man's mouth formed a perfectly round "o" of surprise at discovering he was not alone. Then, before Erik could brush the moment away, before he could utter an apology for witnessing something never meant for his eyes, the not very tall boyish professor broke out into an awkward version of the Robot, flashed Erik a brilliant, self effacing smile then declared, "finale!" with a slight bow. 

Erik never failed to notice the adjunct after that.


	2. Rude Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is rude. Everyone knows this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All because I heard Rihanna's Rude Boy on the radio.

Erik is rude. 

He cuts in line and smokes at the bus stop, even when he’s asked to stop. He flicks spit wads at the science nerds and tells teachers to fuck off. One time he even moved Charles’ lunch tray over so he could take his spot at one of the tables in the lunchroom. Charles’ tray was the only one on the table and he only left it because he needed to obtain that ubiquitous cafeteria cutlery: the spork. Charles had stood gaping at Erik’s insolence, unable to form words. Erik had just smiled, taking Charles’ spork out of his hand without even a ‘thank you’. Such an asshole. 

Charles is a nice boy. He helps old people across the street and gives up his seat on the bus to pregnant ladies. He is not like Erik. Erik would make the pregnant ladies stand. 

Erik chews his gum too loud and makes snide jokes behind people's backs. He’s a total troll, Raven says, rolling her eyes as she leans next to her brother’s locker, avoiding the freshman hallway while trying yet again to get the attention of a senior named Irene. 

“I mean, a hot troll, but still a troll.”

Charles agrees. On both accounts. 

Erik is a creeper. His rude visage pops up around corners, and more than once Charles has rounded a corner and run into him. Charles politely apologized every time only to be snarled at. Rudely. 

Erik also has this way of appearing places Charles frequents, like the coffee shop or the library, glowering at the barista as he orders a triple grande latte or ignoring the quiet sign behind the circulation desk. Charles wonders more than once why Erik has to ruin perfectly decent places with his rudeness. He also wonders when Westchester became so fucking small. 

Erik is mostly rude with his hotness. He wears his jeans skinny and tight, not caring that they make his ass look really good. Charles thinks no one that rude should have that nice of an ass. Raven rolls her eyes, as she is prone to do when Charles brings up Erik’s ass then says that eye candy comes in all sorts of packages. Even rude ones. She suggests Charles talks an awful lot about someone who he finds so offensive. Well, she tries to but the last part of her sentence is lost as she ducks to avoid the pillow Charles throws in her direction. 

It’s not like he hasn't heard this same thing from Raven a hundred times before. His little sister can be a bit of a broken record. 

It's not just Erik’s ass that’s problematic. Erik doesn't seem to give a shit about the fact that when he stretches in class, yawning disrespectfully as if he’s heard it all before, his shirt rides up and entirely distracts Charles from that day’s physics lesson. One time Charles gets called on just as Erik stretches his arms above his head and ends up stammering out the wrong answer, looking like a total idiot and it’s all Erik's fault. Thoughtless jerk. 

The worst is that Erik doesn't ever politely look away from Charles when he catches him watching him. He stares back. Once he even rudely smiled at Charles, a wide, lecherous grin, leaving Charles flushed and flustered. Raven had banned him from complaining about Erik for a week over that one. 

“It’s just a smile Charles, not some grave insult.” 

That was okay. He didn't’ need her validation. Everyone knows it anyway. 

Erik Lehnsherr is rude. 

The rudest of them all. 

Charles knows this for a fact because at the moment Erik Lehnsherr is quite rudely shoving his tongue down Charles’ throat. It’s an affront. One of his hands is impolitely grabbing a handful of Charles’ ass through his neatly pressed khaki pants. His leg is sliding between Charles’ thighs in an entirely untoward manner as he presses him harder against the rough brick wall behind the gym. All in all, rude to the core. 

What an asshole. 

What a hot, sexy, motherfucking asshole. 

Such a fucking rude boy. 

~fin~


	3. Crumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik likes to eat in bed.

Erik is impeccably neat and tidy. His trousers are ironed, his shirts crisp. His hair is never out of place, outside of those times when Charles has been carding his fingers through Erik’s short crop as they lie stretched out on the couch together, warmed by the late afternoon sun, or when Charles grips it tightly as Erik’s mouth works its way up and down his cock.

Erik folds his clothes neatly and puts them away, organizing shirts and socks and trousers, all lined up in the drawer. Charles often feels a hot flush of shame as he pulls open his own drawer to find a jumble of cardigans and sweater vests.

Erik is immaculate. Except in one area. Erik likes to eat in bed.

It would be tolerable if it were a few snacks now and then, a scone on a lazy sunday or coffee that Charles had made and brought to the bedside table, not wanting to wake his lover from his slumber quite yet. And for a while, it’s just those things, which Charles find moderately charming, and sometimes even offers to lick Erik’s fingers.

It becomes intolerable the day Charles comes into the room to find Erik sitting against the headboard cradling a bowl of thanksgiving leftovers. Charles had stood in the doorway of their bedroom, staring at the man he shares his life with just as he dug one of the fancy silver spoons they save for special occasions into a mound of steaming mashed potatoes.

“Crumbs!” Charles had managed to hiss between clenched teeth, having had quite enough and having been pushed to his limit. “CRUMBS, Erik!!!!”

It becomes either sex or a snacks, and Erik, being a man of many appetites, finds himself with quite a dilemma, and sometimes quite hungry. He decides to wait it out, happily munching on an apple in bed and offering Charles a wide smile which is met by a glare. After a week it becomes apparent that Charles is serious.   
  
Neither can hold out much longer.

In the end, compromise wins. Erik makes do with the occasional buttered toast in bed. Charles ignores the crumbs on Erik’s lips when he kisses him.

~fin~


End file.
